Tutor Of Mine
by WalkingWithWater
Summary: Ryoma s assigned to tutor Sakuno for her worst subject English Things ain t as easy at it seems RyoSaku OneShot
1. Chapter 1

_English class_

"I'm very disappointed with some of you, as your English marks are below average. Although some did do well in this exam," began Kita Sensei, "Come out when I call your name to receive your papers."

"Echizen Ryoma" called the teacher.

As Ryoma stepped out, his teacher praised him, "You did well in this test, congrats."

"Thank you,"

As the names were being called out, Sakuno realized that her names were one of the last one. In fact, her name was the last one.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno,"

Sakuno walked out to get her paper. She found out that she just got 32 on the test.

Her teacher looked at her, frowning, obviously not pleased at all.

"With this kind of marks, you will have trouble getting into good universities. So, I'm assigning Echizen to be your tutor for the month."

Sakuno's mouth dropped to the floor. "What?!"

"And I expect your grades to improve in the upcoming test," said the teacher.

Sakuno sighed. She knew she could not do anything about it.

"Yes, Kita-Sensei," she said quietly.

RING…

"Class dismissed,"

--

_Recess_

Damn that stupid teacher, Sakuno cursed as she walked to the roof.

Anyone but _him_! He's just another arrogant brat, she thought, then added, and cute too.

She opened the door and sat at her favorite spot on the roof, admiring the scenery down there, until someone disturbed her.

"Ryuzaki," a voice spoke.

Sakuno froze, then turned around and saw Ryoma lying lazily on the wall, his cap down, but she could still see his signature smirk on his face.

"Hn?" She didn't know what else to say.

"Today after practice," he said in a low voice, "Your house."

She knew he meant the tutoring. She sighed, then agreed.

"Hn," she replied, trying to sound casual.

RING...

"We'd better get going," she told Ryoma, opening the door.

"Hn," he replied as he followed her down the stairs.

--

_After school, minutes before practice ended_

Sakuno was waiting for Ryoma on the bench just outside the tennis court.

_Inside the courts_

"Psst… Eiji," whispered Momoshiro quietly.

Eiji jumped.

He turned around and saw Momo behind him. "You shouldn't go around scaring people like that you know, Momo," he scolded.

"Look," Momo pointed at a patient Sakuno outside the court. "Why's Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter here anyway?" he asked.

"Dunno," Eiji shrugged.

"I thought she'd be long gone by now unless…" Momo left the sentence unfinished.

"Unless what, Momo?" Eiji asked excitedly.

"She waiting for Echizen," he finished.

"Ooh, Ochibi's girlfriend, nya,"

"Bet so,"

--


	2. Chapter 2

_After practice_

Ryoma walked out of the tennis courts to be greeted by none other than Sakuno.

"Hi," she stammered.

"Hn," he replied.

They started to walk toward her house, not far from school.

Sakuno shoved her feet on the pathway, her eyes staring at the ground.

She mentally debated to start a conversation or not, since it was awfully quiet.

And the winner is _drum rolls _to start a conversation. _claps hands_

"Ano, Ryoma-kun," she said, obviously blushing.

"Hn?"

It was then she knew she was speechless.

"No-nothing…" she stuttered.

"Hn."

This conversation is going nowhere, she thought.

As they arrived at Sakuno's house, they were greeted by Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Echizen, what are you doing here?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked as she saw them together. Dating perhaps? She guessed.

"I'm her tutor," he answered.

"Haha, I see," she replied, chuckling.

She turned to Sakuno, blushing next to Ryoma.

"So, Sakuno, are you going to eat dinner first or…"

"Can I tutor her first? I'm starving," interrupted Ryoma.

"Sure, sure," said the old woman. She was hoping he'd say that. Love, young love… She chuckled to herself then made way for them to come in.

--

_Sakuno's Room_

"Ok," said Ryoma. "How do you read this sentence?" he asked, pointing at the textbook.

"Ano," Sakuno scratched her head and thought for a while. "My rat coughs a cat."

Is she_ this_ bad at English? Ryoma thought.

"It's 'My cat caught a rat'," corrected Ryoma

Damn it! I can't get the hang of English, screamed Sakuno mentally.

"Oh," was all she could choke out.

After hours of tutoring, she finally understands the difference between 'cat', 'rat', 'hat', 'sat', that' and 'fat'.

"You know," Ryoma said. "You aren't so bad at English."

"I- what?" Sakuno looked surprised.

"You just need a little tutoring, that's all."

"…"

"Hey,"

"Yea?"

"Its almost ten," he said, looking at his watch. "I gotta go."

"Bye then."

"Goodbye," he said _in English_, smiling.

"Bye," Sakuno replied_ in English_, as she walked Ryoma out of her house.

_Sakuno's Room_

What a night! She was extremely exhausted.

She sat down and reread the passage she finally understood.

"That is my cat. It is fat. My cat caught a rat. It sat on my hat." (I know it makes no sense :P)

He's really good at English, she complimented, smiling.

Maybe this tutoring thing wont be so bad after all…


End file.
